


lust.

by pouty



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Omegaverse, who saw this coming, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/pouty
Summary: momo awakens two vessels with one flick of her wrist.





	lust.

**Author's Note:**

> written in lapslock bc the urge to write hit me hard and out of nowhere... ALSO WOW NOT SANAYEON IK. also rlly rlly read to the end i think it’ll give u a bit of a chuckle

nayeon grunts.   
  
it’s a cute one, momo must admit. non threatening and weak - unlike nayeon herself.   
  
her alpha rolls over, arm thrown over her protectively. she’s sleep talking. nothing momo wasn’t used to being her omega for awhile, after all. still, it was always funny to hear. on the worst of days it was unsettling, but for the most part momo got a kick out of it.   
  
“momo,” she mumbles, plush lips pouting as she repeats her name.   
  
momo smiles, bringing a thumb to her lips and playing with the especially bruised bottom one.    
  
momo was intense. and nayeon was such a sensitive alpha, so easily bruised and marked. it went hand in hand - particularly when momo has nayeon’s bottom lip between her own, biting her so softly, hurting just enough to hear nayeon whimper.    
  
returning the favor, she liked to call it.   
  
“what a cute little alpha,” momo would tease, pinching her cheeks and mirroring a grandma seeing her grandchild for the first time in years.   
  
of course, nayeon’s fingers were in between her thighs, so the teasing never lasted long, but fuck did momo love it. loved it even more when she drew blood.   
  
it’s not her thing. not at all. but nayeon gets so mad... feels threatened, feels... frustrated.   
  
nayeon filled her the best on those days.    
  
she would sigh, maybe crease her brows at momo. maybe she’d pull out of the kiss with a hiss and a curse or two, maybe momo would be smirking away.    
  
maybe that angered nayeon the most.   
  
“what the hell did you do that for, you brat?” she’d say, finger in her mouth stopping the tiny flow of blood.   
  
momo would just shrug, smile, and rock her hips up to meet nayeon’s thigh. but she’d quickly hold her down. and momo loved it so much, how nayeon’s thumb would press into the curve of her waist. she loved hearing her breathing heavy as she looks down at her naked body, sweating and desperate and clawing at the sheets.   
  
sometimes nayeon would drool a little. the thinnest stream imaginable, doe eyes fixed on momo as she leaks from her mouth and moans in pain.   
  
momo loves it. she loves nayeon.   
  
which is great.   
  
until it isn’t.   
  
momo has gone into heat more often with nayeon around. no other alpha she’s had managed much, but with nayeon, she’s so different.   
  
and it’s such an aching kind of heat.    
  
it consumes her. every moment of every day she yearns for nayeon; inside her, on top of her, right next to her. whatever she can get.   
  
and tonight was no exception.   
  
momo’s already three fingers in herself after nayeon grunts her name in her sleep.   
  
she feels kinda pathetic as she thrusts quietly inside herself. her more than willing alpha is lying right next to her yet here she is using her fingers.    
  
it’s just that nayeon has seemed so tired lately. which is fine, until she’s in nayeon’s arms, muffling her moans in her arm and hoping the light sleeper doesn’t catch her being so, so,  _ so _ , pathetic.   
  
but she feels so helpless. it feels so good.   
  
her back arches, legs spreading a bit more. her knee grazes nayeon’s stomach.   
  
momo’s face grows hot, feeling like a statue as she waits for nayeon’s reaction.   
  
but its silent for awhile... so she continues.   
  
momo picks up the pace, not noticing how her knee is fully flushed against nayeon’s abdomen now, because it feels too good being somewhat full. she’s fully reckless when she lets out a moan with no remorse, no thought, no nayeon. part of her hates it, part of her feels like she did something wrong, most of her loves it; how her moan isn’t 100% nayeon’s doing - and maybe it’s because of how possessive nayeon can get, but still.   
  
“desperate, are we?” she hears beside her, and downward crashing goes her adrenaline.

  
momo feels dirty, like all her horny thoughts were read aloud from that one question alone. and nayeon’s breath on her ear sends a shudder down her spine.   
  
“i-i-“ momo is frustrated, fingers slowing down as her mind tries to catch up. but nayeon’s cold palm is flat on her stomach now, and if she couldn’t think before she really can’t think now.   
  
“hmmm? come on baby, what is it?” her hand inches closer to the place her fingers already occupy. “was this my doing? or yours?”   
  
the question makes momo’s face go red. never in a million years would momo ever want to admit how pathetic she gets deep inside her own thoughts, or how deep inside she gets because of her thoughts. but she was never good at lying to nayeon.   
  
truly there was no reason for momo to be this worked up over nayeon merely grunting out her name... it was no one’s fault but her own.   
  
“well?” nayeon pushes, impatience getting the best of her as she throws the blankets off of them to straddle momo. it startles momo, taking her fingers out of herself to hug her body.   
  
nayeon notices, of course she does, playing with the hem of her damp panties like a rubber band. “what’s it gonna be?”   
  
momo realizes how little she’s talked, opening her mouth to try and say something, failing, then rubbing her arm.   
  
usually momo would be a bit intimidated, but her alpha looks so cute. her features are soft from sleep. messy hair, tired voice, strengthless grip. her already tiny body is draped in a wrinkly oversized shirt, messily hanging off her shoulder and displaying hickeys from the past few rut-filled days.    
  
nayeon must notice and share the same heart warming view, because her fiery eyes twinkle a bit, and she smiles softly. then, as nayeon does, she pulls the hem of her underwear up high, startling her with the cold air. her back arches again with a sharp gasp from her pink lips, and nayeon takes a deep breath too, exhaling happily when the hem comes down hard and loud onto momo’s skin. momo wiggles underneath her, hands gripping the sheets with eyes squeezed shut.   
  
two cold fingers slide heavenly underneath her jaw, coaxing her to calm down and look at her alpha. she doesn’t realize how teary eyed she is until she opens her eyes and nayeon’s figure is blurry through them.    
  
“crying already? i’ve barely touched you,” nayeon runs her hands up her torso then back down again, index finger swirling around her belly button.   
  
“that’s exactly why i’m crying,” she mumbles, trying not to throw nayeon off of her and relieve herself of some of her heat herself.   
  
“it doesn’t help that you never ask, my love,” she says sweetly, hand trailing to the base of her neck. (momo is glad she doesn’t wear anything on her chest to bed. partly because she gets literally heated up very easily and because nayeon liked to play with her breasts more often than not).   
  
“you know i’d never restrict you from talking.” the statement is purely for irony, as she has most definitely told her not to moan, beg, talk, etc. during sex many times. and because now nayeon has a hand wrapped so perfectly around her throat.   
  
“tell me, momo. what do you want?” she asks. it’s her way of asking if this is okay, if anything and everything she is doing and will do is consensual. she was the sentimental type deep down, always wanting to know if momo was comfortable in her own convoluted way, masking it in vague questions and soft kisses in the midst of the roughest acts. they’d established this as a “fling” of sorts, as much as an alpha needing an omega could be (and being each other’s for as long as they have) and vice versa. and even so there was a type of love there, one that made momo want her even more in this moment, and the aching heats up the pit of her stomach in a way she was becoming far too accustomed to.   
  
“you,” she says confidently, riding the high of her heat. she’s sure the assurance reaches her alpha when she begins to slide off the thin, soaked panties, discarding them with no effort.   
  
momo knows the cues to do certain things by now. when nayeon brushes her thumb across her thigh that means momo should spread her legs, and she does just that.   
  
“good girl,” nayeon praises. it sends heat to her face yet again, and the alpha smiles at her blush. but momo looks away in embarrassment, meaning to stay that way until nayeon snaps, signaling momo to look nayeon in the eyes. another command momo had learned by heart.   
  
nayeon’s blank expression turns into a smile again, and momo relaxes. the commands made her tense, scared she’d receive endless teasing and humiliation if she got them wrong. not that she’d hate that necessarily, but... she needs to be fucked right now and she would rather not deal with it.

  
she cries out when nayeon puts her knee between her legs, legs trying to come together again and squeeze for some sort of relief.   
  
“ahhh,” nayeon says simply but still chastising, rubbing her thumb along her thigh again. momo reluctantly comes back to reality, spreading again, smelling her scent rise between them. nayeon’s eyes fog over, eyelids coming down halfway, giving her such a blissful taste of what’s to come that she seems to have trouble controlling herself. she has a sudden iron grip on her thighs, mouth hanging open.   
  
“momo...” nayeon says, throwing her head back painfully. “you make this so hard for me,” she says sadly, and momo doesn’t know if she means the temporal aspect of their relationship or the feeling of lust. and she’ll never know, because when her head falls back to lock eyes with momo, they’re intense and tell her she wants one thing. that one thing being herself, and she couldn’t be happier with how much she wants to be marked, to be destroyed, to be relieved of her lustful wave of heat.   
  
nayeon has her mouth on momo’s neck before she knows it, sucking, biting, pinching. the bruises range from pink to purple as she moans deeply at her scent, then at the heat between her legs multiplying on her thigh.   
  
she’d usually say “fuck it” to a toy in the moment, but momo has set up the strap and harness on the bedside table just to spite her. although momo was a desperate little thing, she was a smart one. even if nayeon didn’t like being outwitted by her omegas, she had to give her props.   
  
“fuck me,” momo moans breathily, far too excited to be marked and far too happy at the prospect of being full. she tries to keep her hips down, clawing at nayeon’s shoulders to ground herself.    
  
nayeon nods, not saying or doing much else other than putting the toy on. momo watches hungrily, slamming her hips onto the bed in desperation. nayeon grabs her waist with one hand, keeping her steady as the other swirls around her outer lips.   
  
“you’re such a mess. a pretty, glistening mess,” she says proudly, forefinger running down the length of her wetness. “fuck.”   
  
“please,” momo begs, crying now for real. nayeon doesn’t wait another second, moaning when her fingers are met with momo’s swollen and soaked clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in jerky circles as they both get off on it.   
  
“i can’t even say you deserve this,” nayeon laughs, slowing down her movements as momo jerks up. “did we not uh... get you off a couple hours ago?”   
  
“six hours ago. i counted,” she says, overly frustrated.   
  
“you counted...” she smirks. there’s two fingers inside her now. momo doesn’t know how nayeon can tease her when she’s sure nayeon is in rut, too. she can tell, the signs are all there, the reckless movements, the growls, the marks. yet she still somehow finds the composure to tease with such precision, even after complaining the wait was too much.   
  
“your pleasure is mine, you know,” she says, as if her thought was spoken aloud.   
  
“yours as in  _ yours _ or yours as in ours?” momo chokes, almost losing the words as nayeon puts a third finger in mid sentence.   
  
“mmm,” is all she says, looking down to where the messy wet sounds protrude from. “roll onto your side, baby.”   
  
momo doesn’t really know where she’s going with this, but she does as she’s told. she’s pleasantly surprised when nayeon lifts her leg and inserts her head between them.   
  
one lick, one whimper from momo. 

  
she knows nayeon is down there, but she can’t help but squeeze her thighs together. nayeon laughs, more than happy to suffocate in her heat, starting to lap her tongue around her clit.   
  
“nayeon,” she whimpers, grabbing and digging her nails into the arm draped on her torso out of pleasure. more tears stream down her cheeks and onto the bed as she moans, abruptly interrupted by nayeon somehow snaking her hand up to her bruised neck.   
  
“n-nayeon,” she whimpers again, hand still on her forearm as she presses her thumbs into the sides of her throat. nayeon is sucking on her clit now, only stopping to lick along her walls.   
  
she gasps for air blissfully, eyelids shutting in pleasure at the lack of air, at the warm tongue inside her, at how much she aches. her orgasm racks through her body dutifully, angelically, moans soft and delicate as nayeon gets a mouthful of her. she removes herself once momo twitches in overstimulation, unsurprised when the heat starts again.   
  
“i need you. i still need you,” she sniffles, cheeks wet and eyes filled to the brim when she grabs nayeon’s hips and aligns them with her own. “fill me. fill me, please, i need it so badly i-“   
  
nayeon puts the tip of the toy inside her, choking momo up again, knowing and hating how nayeon was playing with her. she groans in agony, murmuring her begs and pleads to be fucked to an amused alpha.   
  
“hmmm?” she says, going in a bit deeper then pulling out completely. “what’s wrong? my little omega still in heat?”   
  
momo frowns, bucking her hips up as she’s unable to stop the next flow of tears from escaping her eyes.    
  
she goes in again, a bit deeper than before, then stops. momo cries even harder, choking herself to ease some of the overwhelming wave of neediness. nayeon swats her hand away, grunting at her. “did i say you could do that?” the toy comes out, circling around her hole. “well, did i?”   
  
“n-no.”   
  
“and what are you?”   
  
momo flinches, totally not expecting that question. she blinks a couple times, frowning when she realizes what her response is expected to be.   
  
“a filthy whore,” she flinches again when nayeon sticks it in again and bottoms out.   
  
“glad you know your place,” she says, staying in place as momo jitters.   
  
she thrusts once, and momo whines.   
  
“please, what are you waiting for... just fuck me already,” she says desperately. another thrust, and nayeon looks fully gone, consumed by the power play and her own rut.   
  
“i’m gonna need a bit more than that, baby,” she bites momo’s lower lip when she chokes out a  _ fuck me, please, master _ , moaning at the small gush of blood. it’s more animalistic than nayeon would like to sound, but her judgement is cloudy and her hips have a mind of their own now, beginning to pound into her needy omega with a spike of energy she didn’t have minutes ago.   
  
momo is in heaven as she’s filled as she’s wanted all night, eyes opening when the angle changes. nayeon tilts her head as if to ask if she’s okay, and she nods carelessly, happily bouncing to the cadence of her moans.    
  
nayeon gropes a breast, mouth planted on the other. momo loved nayeon’s mouth, loved looking down at her lips wrapped around her nipple, one of her fingers, anything. nayeon was so pretty to watch, eyes always glimmering and lips perched so perfectly. if momo had an alpha-like bone in her body, part of her thinks she’d have a lot of fun with nayeon’s mouth. would never leave her mouth, even. but the thought escapes her when two fingers enter her own.   
  
_ hell, she would kill to have her throat bruised inside as well as out right now, too. _ _   
_   
“ahh,” she opens. nayeon gets carried away and goes far enough to make her gag, and momo bites down on her hard to warn her, to get some power back. she listens, retracting her fingers a bit and kissing her cheek. the softness startles her, making her rhythmic bounces go off kilter, and nayeon laughs.   
  
“always such a pathetic little thing for me,” she comments, speeding up her thrusts and taking her wet fingers out of her mouth and putting them back on her clit. she’d rather be occupied orally though, moaning into a hickey she plants on her alpha’s neck and shoulders. nayeon is growling again, out of pleasure and pain, so close to release momo can feel it. she was close too, if her messy movements were any indication.   
  
“i’m gonna cum,” she says shyly in her ear. she rarely ever came, not because nayeon wasn’t good, it was just rare for momo. it excites nayeon, making her go even faster. momo is bracketed by nayeon’s body, her breath is heavy on her chest, and her hips slap against hers loudly. she’s just lost in all that nayeon is, at how well she fills her, how well she fucks her. so much so she doesn’t even notice her own release until nayeon is lapping up every last drop.   
  
“damn,” she heaves, face wet with sweat and momo’s juices. much to her surprise, she flips momo over, spanking her before sliding the wet toy against her again.    
  
her thumbs find her back dimples, kissing the back of her shoulder wetly. then she moves, smirking when the toy makes momo whimper, sending her familiar wetness starting over again. being in heat was so physically exhausting, one minute feeling like she had came enough for an entire week’s worth of sex, the next grinding pathetically against a toy soaked with her own wetness.    
  
“that’s it, baby. there you go,” she praises, kneading her butt in time with her grinding. “or are you all done?”   
  
“no. no, no, no,” she rubs her nose against the pillow, grinding against the toy faster than before.   
  
nayeon giggles, sounding much too innocent for the position they were in. then she hears metal jingle, feels the coldness of steel against her wrists.   
  
“wh-“   
  
__ click .   
  
“before we continue, would you mind licking this clean first?”


End file.
